barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) * Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) * Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Animal Fair # Puttin' On A Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You Gallery Releases barneysingingcircusprototypeimg.png|Prototype Cover File:Scan41.jpg|Original Release (2000) File:Scan40.jpg|Re-Release (2009) File:super singing circus spanish re release 2005.PNG|Spanish re-release (2005) Filming Schedule/Behind the Scenes Barney Call Sheet August 1999 b.jpg|Call Sheet (08/12/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 c.jpg|Call Sheet (08/13/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 a.jpg|Call Sheet (08/17/1999) barneySSCDVpic.jpg|Barney with the clowns Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of ''Be My Valentine, Love Barney''). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The first home video since ''My Party with Barney'' in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In ''My Party with Barney'', he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since ''Barney's Night Before Christmas''. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Big Top Fun'' (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Category:Barney Videos Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection